Undecided Hearts
by A Song Of Agony
Summary: This is from season 4, I think. Sean finally comes back to Degrassi. However, he does not come to Ellie, but to Emma. Will she move on? Is he really over Ellie? This is Undecided Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Undecided Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Ch 1: The new broken heart in town.

(In my Story, I'm saying that Craig has a car).

"Is this what a broken heart feels like?"

These are the words Ashley Kerwin was greeted to as she opened the door. "Oh, Ellie," she said as she pulled her tear stained friend, Ellie Nash, into a hug. Ashley then closed the door and led Ellie to the couch. "What happened?"

"He broke up with me to be with another girl," Ellie said crying. "To be with Emma,"

"El, I'm so sorry," Ashley looked up to see Craig standing at the doorway of the kitchen with a confused face, "Hey El, I'm going to go get you a glass of water ok?"

Ellie nodded as Ashley stood up and walked over to Craig.

"What happened to her?" Craig asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Sean broke up with her to be with Emma," she said as she got a glass from the cupboard. "He is such a jerk,"

"Ash, come on,"

"Come on what? He broke up with my friend who is heartbroken out there. Can you even imagine what she must be going through?" Ashley remarked.

"Ok, no, but every relationship doesn't always last," Craig said.

"I know that Craig, its just that, it sucks knowing that the person you love, is in love with someone else," Ashley said from experience.

Craig understood what Ashley meant because he had done that to her with Manny.

"So what are you going to do?" Craig asked.

"I'm going to give her home," Ashley answered him. "I'm going to go give her this,"

Ashley walked out of the kitchen and hands the glass of water to Ellie. "This should refresh you,"

"I'm sorry I'm here ruining your date with Craig," Ellie said as she took a sip of the water.

"You're not ruining anything," Ashley convinced her.

"Believe her Ellie," Craig says as he walk in. "Ash, I'll be back,"

"Where're you going?" Ashley asked him.

"It looks like Ellie needs some clothes, so I'll go get them, because if you go, you'll kill Sean,"

Ellie gives a small smile as Craig leaves. "Wait, I need clothes for…"

"Well you need clothes to wear, and since you are now going to stay with me," Ashley finished.

"Ash…"

"Do not argue with me Ellie you're staying with me. I know my mom will be cool about it,"

"Thanks," Ellie said sincerely.

"What are friends for," Ashley smiled.

At Sean's house

Sean was pacing around his living room worrying about Ellie. He knew what he said to her could bring her to cut herself. He was just hoping he could talk to her and tell her how sorry he was.

He stopped walking when he heard a knock on his door. He was about to say Ellie, but stopped when he saw Craig. "Craig? What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Ellie's stuff," He said as he walked in. "She's staying at Ashley's,"

"Oh, I'll give you her stuff then," Sean said as he walked to the bedroom.

"Why did you break up with Ellie," Craig asked with curiosity.

"You don't know?" Sean asked him thinking he would already know.

"Oh, I know why, what I mean is why for Emma?"

"When we went to Wasaga beach, she got me more. I don't know, it's hard to explain. What, are you going to beat me up?".

"No, I don't hate you Sean. But if I was you, I'd probably stay away from Ashley for a while, you're lucky I came to pick her stuff up and not Ashley," Craig laughed.

"Thanks for the heads up," Sean said as he gave Craig Ellie's bag. "I'll get her other bag from the closet,".

They both walked out to Craig's car and put the bags in his trunk. "Craig?"

"Yeah?".

"How is she?" Sean asked, afraid to know the answer.

"The truth, heart broken, see ya at school," Craig said as he got into his car.

Sean walked back into his house feeling better knowing Ellie was safe. As he sat down he forgot about the ferret. He walked to his room and picked it up, "It's just gong to be you and me for tonight. I know, you don't want me ,".

A/n: I really hoped you guys liked this. This is my first Degrassi fanfic. Please review and stay tuned for my next chapter 'Trying to Walk Away'.


	2. Chapter 2

Undecided Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Ch 2: Trying to Walk Away

the next day at school

"Are you gonna be ok?" Ashley asked Ellie.

"I'll be fine. Just, push me in a locker if he comes my way," Ellie joked.

"Will do," Ashley laughed.

Craig talking to Marco

"So did you here?" Craig asked Marco.

"Here what?" Marco asked. But before Craig was able to answer, Marco interrupted him. "Oh, my god," Marco said toward the direction of Sean and Emma, arm in arm.

"Yup. Sean broke up with Ellie to be with Emma,".

Back to Ashley and Ellie

"Ash," Ellie began, "I think it's time to push me in a locker,".

Ashley then turns around to see Emma and Sean together. She turns back around but sees Ellie's back and her walking away towards the bathroom.

"How could he do this to me?" Ellie says as she sits on the floor on the bathroom . "I know I'm acting like a baby but, he promised he would be there for me, he promised," she finished as she begins to cry.

"Ellie," was all that Ashley was able to say, not knowing how to comfort her heart broken friend.

"Did you feel this way?".

"Pretty much yeah," Ashley answered. "But, I made it through. And you will too, and I promise that you will always have me there. I can also write a song about him and get him mad,".

Ellie laughed and wiped her eyes. "I just can't picture myself not getting over him. Part of me wants to, but the other side won't budge,".

"He was your first love, and first loves always stay with you. Apart of you will always love Sean," Ashley explained.

"It just hurts knowing he left me for Emma, who was his first love. I hate thinking Sean was in love with her while he was with me,".

"Love is a weird thing," Ashley stated.

"You said it. Is it bad that I wish Emma would turn ugly and become stupid?" Ellie said.

"No, that's normal. I remember when I found out Manny was going to have a baby, I wished she would become fat, and get stretch marks," they both laugh, "Anyways, it's Sean's loss not having you as a girlfriend. So, you ready to go back out there?".

"Yeah, I'm ready," they both get up and leave the bathroom and walk down the hall. As they are walking, Marco runs up to them.

"Ellie!" Marco exclaimed trying to catch his breath. "I've been looking for you every where. Are you alright? Do you want me to beat up Sean?".

"Marco, remember breath. And to answer your questions, I'm pulling through, and I'll take a rain check on you beating up Sean," Ellie answered.

"Really?".

"I was just joking Marco," Ellie smiled.

"God, where did you learn to run so fast Marco?" Craig says as he catches up to them. The bell then rings.

"I'll see ya later El," Ashley says as she walks with Craig to their math class.

"Come on, English awaits," Marco tells Ellie as he turns the corner. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Sean in the distance.

After school

Ellie had told Ashley to go on ahead with out her because she had to look for a book for history. She finally found the book she was looking for when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ellie," Ellie recognized that voice right away. It was Sean. Her body tensed and she was afraid to turn around, but she knew she had to.

When she looked at Sean, old memories came rushing to her head, she shook them away as she spoke." What do you want?" she asked barley getting the words out.

Sean then lifts up the cage in his hand. "Needed to give him back to you,"

"Right," Ellie said. She wanted to get away so fast she didn't even want to ask him where he kept him all day.

"Look Ellie, I never wanted it to be like this,".

"Stop it," she whispered as she tried to walk past him, but he caught her by the arm.

"Ellie let me-".

"What Sean? Explain? Explain how you lied to me? How you broke your promise? You ask me to move in with you because you supposedly love me. And now, that was all for nothing,".

"Ellie come on, let me jus-".

"NO," she said as she pulled her arm away and ran out of the library. She didn't stop running until she reached the local park. That and because Sid, the ferret, started to squirm. She sat on a swing as she remembered when she first shown Sean the ferret.

Memory

"_It's a ferret," Ellie answered Sean as she laughed at his facial expression. "A home isn't a home without a pet,"._

"_Will you stop laughing at me," Sean said as he looked at Ellie's laughing face._

"_Sorry," Ellie smiled._

"_SO, what are we going to call this ferret?" Sean asked her as he sat on the couch._

"_Let's name him after you," Ellie joked as she sat next to him._

"_No," Sean said firmly._

"_Come on, it would be cute; Sean Jr. How 'bout it,"._

"_No," Sean replied trying not to smile._

"_Fine, be that way. Ohh, I know, Sid," Ellie announced._

"_Where did you get Sid from?" Sean asked her._

"_Sid Vicious,"._

"_We're going to name our pet after a guy who killed his girlfriend?"._

"_You just said 'our pet'. How cute," Ellie smirked._

"_You know what, Sid is actually a fine name," Sean said trying to change the subject._

"_Ahh, you're embarrassed because you actually like him," Ellie teased._

"_Ok, I admit it. Just don't tell anyone, I have a rep to maintain," Sean smiled._

"_Secret's safe with me," she then laid her head on his shoulder and started to play with Sid. "Hello Sid,"._

_Sean then smiled and kissed her on the head._

End memory

Ellie wiped away the tears and stood up. She hated the fact that all she wanted to do was cry.

"Just walk away Ellie, walk away," she whispered to herself.

A/n: If you do read this story, I will have to say sorry, but this is going to take a while. See, I actually wrote this like a year ago, but my computer did not have internet, but now I finally have internet. So I have decided to update stories. They might not be good, because I even think some of my stories are cheesy, but I really wanted to finish the stories. All of my stories. Again, will take me awhile to find where I put the rest of the chapters. If you don't like my stories so far, it's okay, I now it needs improvement.


End file.
